


[Podfic]Let's Switch It Up A Bit

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [40]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, F/M, For Science!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane and Jo accidentally swap bodies. There's no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Let's Switch It Up A Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's switch it up a bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448200) by [wolfwithpanthereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes). 



> I had a ridiculous amount of fun doing the voices for this. I hope it works for the listener. Please let me know if it does!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Beureka%5Dswitchitup.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Beureka%5Dswitchitup.m4b)


End file.
